The present invention relates to an intermediary distribution method of a photographic subject image, which collects, stores and distributes a photographic subject image that an image reader wants to watch, by intermediating an image photographer who photographs an image of a photographic subject using portable equipment with a digital camera function and the image reader who extracts a photographed image onto portable equipment at hand via a data communications network. It is especially related with a method of specifying a photographic subject image, and a method of photographing an image of the specified photographic subject, registering the photographed image and acquiring the specified image by utilizing the data communications network.
As a conventional art example 1, a recording classification system for a photographed image by using an electronic still camera based on a classification code, disclosed in xe2x80x9cRecording Classification System for an Electronic Still Cameraxe2x80x9d of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-344460 will now be described. FIG. 25 shows a configuration illustrating the recording classification system for an electronic still camera. FIG. 25 shows a part selected from the figure in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-344460 because the part considered to be related to the present invention.
In FIG. 25, the following are provided: an electronic still camera 100 for photographing a digital image, a key input part 101 for inputting a classification code etc. into the electronic still camera, a memory part 102 for storing an image of the electronic still camera 100 and a classification code, an LCD 103 for displaying an image of the electronic still camera 100 and a character, a classification mode key 104, a classification code input key 105, a multi-code key 106, a track map key 107, a classification code display key 108, and a classification code delete key 109.
In the xe2x80x9cRecording Classification System for an Electronic Still Cameraxe2x80x9d, a classification code is input for each photographic subject image photographed by the electronic still camera 100, utilizing the classification mode key 104 and the classification code input key 105 of the key input part 101. Then, the image and the classification code are recorded in the memory part 102.
When displaying the image on the LCD 103, the classification code is again input from the classification code input key 105, and the image corresponding to the classification code is displayed one by one from the memory part 102.
In the conventional art example 1, the classification code is used for classifying and searching a photographic subject image which has been photographed, and is not used for specifying a photographic subject. Therefore, it is impossible to specify a photographic subject by using the classification code. Moreover, this classification code is assigned to another image in other electronic still cameras. Naturally, photographic subjects of images between other electronic still cameras are different. Therefore, generally, the classification code is not a code that is used for identifying only one photographic subject image. A role of the classification code is just classifying a photographic subject image in a specific electronic still camera.
As a conventional art example 2, a specification and transmission system of a photographed image using an image number, disclosed in xe2x80x9cDigital Cameraxe2x80x9d of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-224676 will now be described. FIG. 26 shows a part selected from the figure in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-224676 because the part considered to be related to the present invention.
In FIG. 26, the following are provided: a digital camera 120, a control part 121 of the digital camera 120, a lens 122, a digital image photograph part 123 for changing an input through a lens into an image, and an image number produce part 124 for producing an image number to be inserted in a photographed image. In addition, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-224676, the image number is also used as a file name in the case of storing a photographed image in the digital camera 120, and it is possible to search a photographed image by using the image number. A character line insert part 125 for inserting a produced image number into a photographed image, a wireless part 126 for transmitting a photographed image to an image data processing apparatus in a remote place, a WWW server/client part 127 for performing a data transmission with the data-processing apparatus in a remote place by using the wireless part, a large-sized display part 128, a memory part 129 for storing a photographed image, photograph conditions and a character line to be inserted in a photographed image, and an operation part for 130 for inputting photograph conditions.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-224676, it is descried about a digital camera which has a function to transmit image data stored in a memory part of the digital camera to a data-processing apparatus in a remote place by wireless. The digital camera 120 in this document projects an image number produced in the image number produce part 124 onto image data to be transmitted, and the image to be transmitted is identified by this image number. Furthermore, this image number is also used as a file name at the time of storing in the memory part 129.
Unlike the conventional art example 1, this image number is not used for classifying an image but used for identifying a photographic image of the subject, and it is possible to specify an image on the digital camera 120. Photograph conditions are input from the operation part 130, and temporarily stored in the memory part 129. Then, it is also possible to copy the photograph conditions into a photographed image as a character line by using the character line insert part 125. However, the image number described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-224676 is used for specifying an image but not used for specifying a photographic subject itself. Though it is possible to specify an image which has been photographed by using the image number and to assign the image number to an image to be photographed, it is not possible to specify a photographic subject.
Moreover, though the image number is produced in the image number produce part 124 of the digital camera 120 and assigned to a photographic subject image, conditions outside of the digital camera 120 are not taken into consideration. For example, as a number is assigned independently in other digital camera 120, it could happen to assign the same number for different photographic subject images in two digital cameras. Therefore, for the above reason, when images are transmitted from a plurality of digital cameras to a data-processing apparatus, it is not guaranteed that an image number is not duplicated. Then, it is impossible to build an image database where registration and search of a photographed image is performed by the image number.
As a conventional art example 3, image database registration/search system using a symbol ID disclosed in xe2x80x9cMultimedia Information Terminal Apparatusxe2x80x9d of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-143520 will now be described.
FIGS. 27 through 30 show parts selected from the figures in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-143520 because the parts considered to be related to the present invention. Regarding FIG. 29, in order to clarify the relation with the present invention, the xe2x80x9cfile management dataxe2x80x9d described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-143520 is replaced with a xe2x80x9csymbol listxe2x80x9d in the present invention, and the xe2x80x9cGPS information filexe2x80x9d in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-143520 is replaced with an xe2x80x9cattached information filexe2x80x9d.
FIG. 27 shows a configuration of information terminal side according to an image file management system by using a symbol ID, based on a multimedia information terminal and a database. In FIG. 27, the following are provided: a digital camera 140, a portable type personal computer 141, a hard disk drive 142 which is a memory storage of the portable type personal computer 141, and a cellular phone 143 having a wireless-data-transmission function.
FIG. 28 shows a configuration of database apparatus side according to the same system. In FIG. 28, a telephone line network 144, a cellular phone (#2) 145 connected to the digital camera 140, and a cellular-phone (#3) 146 connected to the portable type personal computer 141 are provided. A center 147 has a database apparatus and is connected to the telephone line network 144. The center 147 is composed of a workstation 148 and a database apparatus 149.
FIG. 29 shows contents of the database apparatus 149 in the center 147. Map data 150, an image file 151, an attached information file 152, and a symbol list 153 in which an ID assigned to a symbol on a map is related with a file corresponding to the symbol ID, are shown in FIG. 29.
FIG. 30 shows a role of the symbol list 153. A map 154 produced by the map data 150, a symbol 155 assigned to one point on a map, a symbol ID 156 which the center 147 assigns to the symbol 155 through the workstation 148, and a file name 157 indicating a name of a file relating to the symbol ID 156 are shown in FIG. 30.
With reference to the figure, a method of photographing a photographic subject image and registering it in the database, and a role of the symbol ID will now be explained. The conventional art example 3 describes a system for registering a photographic subject image at a construction site to be related with a map. After an image of the construction site is photographed by the digital camera 140, the photographed image is temporality stored at the HDD 142 of the portable type personal computer 141. Then, by utilizing the data communications function of the cellular phone 143, the stored photographed image is sent to the center 147 through the telephone line network 144. The received image is stored as an image file in the database apparatus 149 by the workstation 148 of the center 147. At this time, the name of the image file is defined by the center 147, and information about the photograph position on the map is stored in the database apparatus 149 to be related with attached information about the construction site. As shown in FIG. 30, the map 154 is produced from the map data 150, and the symbol 155 is assigned to the place where the image was photographed on the map. Then, the symbol ID 156 is assigned to the symbol 155, and information about the photographic subject represented by the symbol 155 is input as attached information. The center 147 also defines a file name of the input attached information, and registers the file name as the file name 157 of the symbol list 153. The file name of the image file 151 is also registered in the file name 157 of the symbol list 153. In this way, the image represented by the symbol is written in the image file 151, and its attached information is written in the attached information file 152. Therefore, it is possible to search the image and the attached information to be related each other by referring to the symbol list 153 using the symbol ID 156.
There is no description about a means by which a photographer carrying the digital camera 140, the portable type personal computer 141, and the cellular phone 143 in a set shares a symbol ID and attached information about the symbol ID with the center 147. However, even if the means to share the symbol ID and the attached information is described, as the symbol ID is an identifier relating the position on the map with the symbol, the symbol ID has the following faults. Since it is impossible to assign the symbol ID to a photographic subject which cannot be specified on the map, such as a moving person or train, the photographic subject cannot be specified. For this reason, it is not possible to request the third party to photograph a moving photographic subject, by utilizing the symbol ID.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-143520, it is suggested to save the time and effort of the database production and to increase the efficiency of the database production by giving position information on a spot with utilizing position information of GPS (Global Positioning System). However, it is clear that no photographic subject identifier can be assigned to a moving photographic subject. Moreover, different photographic subjects in the same place cannot be identified. For example, though the appearance of a certain building, the interior of the building, or a state of an employee in the building are different as photographic subjects, their positions are located at the same position on the map. These photographic subjects are not distinguishable based on the symbol IDs of the conventional art example 3.
The photograph image identifier introduced in the three conventional art examples, such as a xe2x80x9cclassification codexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cimage numberxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csymbol IDxe2x80x9d is an identifier defined for identifying an image which has been photographed or an image to be photographed, and not for identifying the photographic subject itself. Therefore, in the three conventional art examples, it is impossible to make the identifiers themselves common property among people by means of putting the photographic subject identifiers open to the public. It is also impossible in the three conventional art examples to request a user of portable equipment having a digital camera function to photograph an image of a specific photographic subject through a communication network depending upon a photographic subject identifier being open to the public to be shared. Especially, it is impossible to request many persons to photograph a moving photographic subject.
It is a subject that a person who wants to acquire an image of a specific photographic subject can easily indicate his or her intention through the data communications network from the portable equipment such as a cellular phone.
Moreover, it is intended that the intention of acquiring the image of the specific photbgraphic subject is transmitted to a user of portable equipment having a digital camera function through the data communications network, the photographic subject is photographed by the user of portable equipment instead of the person who wants to acquire the image of the specific photographic subject, and the photographic subject image which has been photographed is easily registered in an image registration server through the data communications network.
It is also intended that the person who wants to acquire the image of the specific photographic subject can know in a short time that the specific photographic subject image has already been registered in the image registration server, through the data communications network, and can easily acquire the desired photographic subject image through the data communications network only by inputting a photographic subject identifier. Especially, when the image of the specific photographic subject is urgently needed, it is intended to be useful for greatly shortening the time period from requesting many and unspecified users of portable equipment to photograph the specific photographic subject to acquiring the image of the photographic subject.
An image registration server according to the present invention can be connected, through a data communications network, to a registrant terminal used by a registrant who registers a photographic subject to be photographed, to an applicant terminal used by an applicant who wants the photographic subject to be photographed and an image of the photographic subject to be distributed, and to a photographer terminal used by a photographer who photographs the photographic subject. The image registration server includes:
1) an input part of photographic subject specification information, for inputting photographic subject specification information which specifies the photographic subject, from the registrant terminal through the data communications network,
2) a photographic subject list registration part for registering a photographic subject list where input photographic subject specification information corresponds to a photographic subject identifier for identifying the photographic subject,
3) a photographic subject list disclose part for disclosing a registered photographic subject list to the applicant terminal and the photographer terminal through the data communications network,
4) an input part of a photographic subject image application, for inputting the photographic subject identifier which specifies the photographic subject whose photograph the applicant wants to be photographed, from the applicant terminal through the data communications network,
5) a photograph application collection list disclose part for disclosing a photograph application collection list including an input photographic subject identifier to the photographer terminal through the data communications network, and for urging the photographer to photograph the photographic subject,
6) a photographic subject image registration part for inputting the image of the photographic subject and the photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject from the photographer terminal through the data communications network, and for registering an input image of the photographic subject and an input photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject,
7) a registration image list disclose part for disclosing a registration image list including the photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject to the applicant terminal through the data communications network, and for urging the applicant to acquire the image,
8) an input part of a distribution image photographic subject identifier, for inputting the photographic subject identifier which identifies the photographic subject of the image requested to be distributed, from the applicant terminal through the data communications network, and
9) a registration image distribution part for distributing the image of the photographic subject identified by an input photographic subject identifier to the applicant terminal through the data communications network.
An image intermediary distribution system according to the present invention includes a photographic subject identifier manage server and an image registration server. The photographic subject identifier manage server can be connected, through a data communications network, to a registrant terminal used by a registrant who registers a photographic subject to be photographed. The image registration server can be connected, through the data communications network, to an applicant terminal used by an applicant who wants the photographic subject to be photographed and an image of the photographic subject to be distributed, to a photographer terminal used by a photographer who photographs the photographic subject, and to the photographic subject identifier manage server.
The photographic subject identifier manage server includes: an input part of photographic subject specification information, for inputting photographic subject specification information which specifies the photographic subject, from the registrant terminal through the data communications network, a photographic subject list registration part for registering an open photographic subject list where input photographic subject specification information corresponds to a photographic subject identifier for identifying the photographic subject, and a photographic subject list disclose part for disclosing a registered open photographic subject list to public people through the data communications network.
The image registration server includes: an open photographic subject list collection part for inputting at least a part of the open photographic subject list from the photographic subject identifier manage server through the data communications network and for registering an input open photographic subject list as a photographic subject list, an input part of a photographic subject image application for inputting the photographic subject identifier which specifies the photographic subject whose photograph the applicant wants to be photographed from the applicant terminal through the data communications network, a photograph application collection list disclose part for disclosing a photograph application collection list including an input photographic subject identifier to the photographer terminal through the data communications network and for urging the photographer to photograph the photographic subject, a photographic subject image registration part for inputting the image of the photographic subject and the photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject from the photographer terminal through the data communications network and for registering an input image of the photographic subject and an input photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject, a registration image list disclose part for disclosing a registration image list including the photographic subject identifier of the photographic subject to the applicant terminal through the data communications network and for urging the applicant to acquire the image, an input part of a distribution image photographic subject identifier, for inputting the photographic subject identifier which identifies the photographic subject of the image requested to be distributed, from the applicant terminal through the data communications network, and a registration image distribution part for distributing the image of the photographic subject identified by an input photographic subject identifier to the applicant terminal through the data communications network.
The input part of a photographic subject image application inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers and signs assigned to dial buttons of a cellular phone terminal, from the cellular phone terminal being the applicant terminal.
The input part of a photographic subject image application inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers and signs assigned to dial buttons of a cellular phone terminal, from the cellular phone terminal being the applicant terminal.
The photographic subject image registration part inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers and signs assigned to dial buttons of a cellular phone terminal, from the cellular phone terminal being the photographer terminal.
The photographic subject image registration part inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers and signs assigned to dial buttons of a cellular phone terminal, from the cellular phone terminal being the photographer terminal.
The input part of a photographic subject image application inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers, signs, alphabets, and pause marks from a cellular phone terminal being the applicant terminal.
The input part of a photographic subject image application inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers, signs, alphabets, and pause marks from a cellular phone terminal being the applicant terminal.
The photographic subject image registration part inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers, signs, alphabets, and pause marks from a cellular phone terminal being the photographer terminal.
The photographic subject image registration part inputs the photographic subject identifier composed of numbers, signs, alphabets, and pause marks from a cellular phone terminal being the photographer terminal.
The photographic subject image registration part registers when the input photographic subject identifier corresponds to the photographic subject identifier included in the photographic subject list.
The photographic subject image registration part registers when; the input photographic subject identifier corresponds to the photographic subject identifier included in the photographic subject list.
The input part of photographic subject specification information further inputs a photograph equipment identifier for identifying photograph equipment, the photographic subject list registration part further registers the photographic subject list where an input photograph equipment identifier corresponds to the photographic subject identifier, and the photographic subject image registration part further inputs the photograph equipment identifier for identifying the photograph equipment used for photographing the image and registers when the input photograph equipment identifier corresponds to the photograph equipment identifier included in the photographic subject list.
The input part of photographic subject specification information further inputs a photograph equipment identifier for identifying photograph equipment, the photographic subject list registration part further registers the photographic subject list where an input photograph equipment identifier corresponds to the photographic subject identifier, and the photographic subject image registration part further inputs the photograph equipment identifier for identifying the photograph equipment used for photographing the image and registers when the input photograph equipment identifier corresponds to the photograph equipment identifier included in the photographic subject list.